falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Clover
|modspecial = |tag skills = |level =1→20→30 (Broken Steel only) |derived =Hit Points: 240→335→385 (Broken Steel only) |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps allies |hair color =White |eye color =Dark brown |hairstyle =HairRaiderF05 |height =1.00 |factions =MS06DoorFaction ParadiseFallsResidentFaction ParadiseFallsSlaveFaction |class =Slaver |combat style=default |GECK race =Asian |edid =Clover |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Clover is a slave and possible companion in Fallout 3 in the year 2277. Background Clover is a slave caught a few months back along with Crimson. She is a prostitute of Eulogy Jones and has been systematically brainwashed and threatened until she's become completely subservient to her master. Eulogy verbally abuses her and Crimson constantly. When Eulogy is away, they're both catty to each other.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Eulogy claims that she is one of the craziest girls he's ever seen which makes her perfect as a bodyguard because she's "Crazy in-love with whoever holds her leash." Daily schedule When not currently owned by the Lone Wanderer, she follows Eulogy around anywhere he goes. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Rescue from Paradise: When trying to distract Forty, Clover can be asked if she will go talk to him, but she will decline. Effects of player's actions * If the Lone Wanderer's Karma is evil enough, they may purchase Clover from Eulogy Jones for 1000 caps (or 500 caps with a Barter skill of 50). * If the Wanderer currently has a companion when purchasing Clover with Barter skill, the "one companion limit" message is printed and Clover will only be available for 1000 caps. Inventory Notes * If dismissed, Clover returns to Eulogy's Pad in Paradise Falls (even if Eulogy Jones and everyone in Paradise Falls is dead). She can be re-hired at any time, regardless of Karma, without having to pay an additional fee. * Clover will leave after waiting for a very short time (24 in-game hours) while all other followers in the party will stay where they were left for one week. * If all the slavers in Paradise Falls are dead while she is present and not yet a companion, she will turn hostile, voiding all future means of recruiting her. * She will turn against the Lone Wanderer if she catches them stealing too many times while in Paradise Falls. * Clover's slave collar adds 3 to her or the Wanderer's armor class and its condition does not deteriorate. * Clover has the Slaver class instead of slave class. (The slaver class' tag skills being Barter, Melee Weapons and Small Guns.) * Clover becomes attracted to the Lone Wanderer when they purchase her and will flirt occasionally. She will also flirt with Eulogy often. * Picking the gate at the Temple of the Union will turn Clover hostile. * Clover will refuse to start the purifier in Take it Back!, she suggests that the Lone Wanderer "find themselves another guinea pig." * Clover will kill Crimson if the Lone Wanderer starts killing slavers in a stealthy way. When there are no slavers left, she will ask the Lone Wanderer to leave. If the Lone Wanderer doesn't listen to her, Clover will turn hostile. * She is able to withstand frag mines and multiple shots to the head with an assault rifle. Notable quotes | | | | | "I wonder what Eulogy's doing." | "I'm bored." | "This place sucks!" }} Appearances Clover appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs Trading certain headgear to her will cause her to wear it, but when you remove it from her inventory it will become a "default" piece of gear. Other headgear may be given to her to replace it, and she will wear it as normal, but as soon as you remove said headgear from her she will revert back to the previous headgear. It has been confirmed with the stormchaser hat and eyeglasses. * It seems she will revert back after an hour or so in-game, or restarting the game. References Category:Fallout 3 companions Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Paradise Falls characters Category:Fallout 3 slave characters de:Clover es:Clover fr:Clover pl:Clover ru:Кловер uk:Кловер